Prokurator Alicja Horn/28
Rozdział 28 Okres zastępstwa Alicji Horn na stanowisku prokuratora Sądu Okręgowego należał do tych stosunkowo rzadkich okresów, kiedy nie tylko przez kancelarię prokuratury przechodziło wiele wyjątkowo ważnych spraw, dających zdolnemu jej szefowi niezwykle szerokie pole popisu, lecz wobec wprowadzenia w życie ustawy o Sądach Doraźnych, obciążało go wielką odpowiedzialnością, a zatem otwierało szeroko furtkę do wielkiej kariery. A tym szefem była właśnie podprokuratorka Alicja Horn. Jak Sąd Sądem nie pamiętano takiego tempa pracy i tak wielkich wymagań, kierowanych z gabinetu prokuratorskiego pod adresem władz śledczych, policji i bezpośrednich podwładnych. Jak Sąd Sądem nie pamiętano prokuratora, który by z taką zawziętością ścigał przestępstwa, który by dniem czy nocą stawiał się osobiście na miejsce każdej, nawet pośledniejszego gatunku zbrodni, tak żywy brał udział w śledztwie, no i tak genialnie umiał nim kierować. - Robi baba niesłychaną karierę! - kiwali głowami koledzy. I nie wiedzieli wcale, jak konieczna była ta piekielna praca dla Alicji Horn, dla tej pięknej kobiety, pod której niewzruszoną maską spokoju wiły się w rozpaczliwym bólu wszystkie nerwy, wszystkie myśli i uczucia. Nie wiedzieli, że ta zimna, opanowana kobieta wieczorami wystaje na deszczu jesiennym pod bramami domów, by tylko, bodaj w przelocie, ujrzeć sylwetkę człowieka, który właśnie mijał ją z inną, że ta dumna i piękna kobieta, która mogłaby rzucić do swych nóg każdego, potem wraca do domu i wyrywa sobie włosy z głowy, i tłucze nią o twarde drzewo podłogi, i ściska pierś, by jej nie rozdarła się w spazmie łkania... Nikt tego nie wiedział. Co rano zza jej biurka padały krótkie, wyraźne dyspozycje, rozkazy, polecenia nie znoszące sprzeciwu i zawsze bezlitosne, lecz trafne. Rzadziej teraz stawała przed Sądem, lecz gdy to następowało, obrońcy rozkładali ręce - przychodziła tylko po wyrok śmierci i nigdy bez niego nie wracała. W tym czasie podczas głębokiej nocy wezwano ją telefonicznie do nowej, zagadkowej zbrodni: na Grochowie popełniono morderstwo. Wystrzałem z rewolweru zabito bezbronną manicurzystkę, bardzo ładną dziewczynę, która miała zostać matką. Sprawca zbiegł samochodem prywatnym, zdaje się marki "Fould"... Zdaje się też... - Zaraz, zaraz, panie komisarzu - ledwie opanowując drżenie głosu przerwała Alicja - jakiej marki? - "Fould", proszę pani. Czy mam po panią zajechać? Oczywiście, postanowiła jechać na Grochów natychmiast. Po drodze dowiedziała się szczegółów wstępnych oględzin, dokonanych przez przejeżdżający patrol rowerowy. Właściciele domku, w którym mieszkała zabita zeznali, że zabójca obiecywał małżeństwo, a wieczorem przyjechał po narzeczoną i siedział w ogrodzie na ławce. Później usłyszeli dużo strzałów, a gdy wybiegli do ogródka znaleźli Cieplikównę martwą opodal ławki, na ziemi. Zabójca od dawna musiał mieć z ofiarą romans, gdyż często u niej bywał i zawsze przyjeżdżał szarym, dwuosobowym samochodem, z opisu wyglądającym niewątpliwie na "Foulda". Komisarz po otrzymaniu meldunku natychmiast wydał telefoniczne zarządzenie zatrzymania każdego samochodu o podobnym wyglądzie w promieniu dwustu kilometrów od Warszawy. Alicja słuchała sprawozdania z natężoną uwagą. Teraz już prawie wcale nie miała wątpliwości co do osoby zabójcy. W mieście - jak to wiedziała od samego Druckiego - było tylko kilkanaście "Fouldów", a jedyny szary stanowił jego własność. Resztę niepewności rozwiały badania emeryta kolejowego, staruszki i kilku najbliższych sąsiadów, którzy niejednokrotnie widywali narzeczonego Ireny Cieplikówny. Wprawdzie wyglądał na "pana z panów", wysoki, elegancki, grzeczny, ale już od początku źle mu z oczu patrzyło. Pominąwszy te opinie, rysopis zgadzał się dokładnie. Również opowiadanie o sposobie bycia właściciela "Foulda" i o jego stosunku do Cieplikówny dla Alicji miały walor dowodu rzeczowego. Jednego tylko pojąć nie mogła, mianowicie celu zbrodni. Przypuściwszy nawet, że Drucki był ojcem jej dziecka i że obiecywał się z nią ożenić (co już było nieprawdopodobne), dlaczego miałby ją zabić... Nie, zbyt dobrze go znała, by mogła dopuścić tu moment uniesienia, zemsty czy zazdrości, a tym bardziej obawy przed następstwami stosunku z nim. Chęć zysku wykluczała się sama przez się. Więc w jakim celu?... Nieostrożne obchodzenie się z bronią? Samobójstwo denatki? I to niemożliwe, gdyż nie miałby wtedy powodu do ucieczki, gdyż strzał był oddany z odległości co najmniej pięciu kroków (zatem samobójstwo wykluczone!), gdyż na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono rewolwer z czterema wystrzelonymi ładunkami i cztery gilzy tuż obok (można zaś raz wystrzelić przez wypadek, a nigdy cztery!). Zatem, co było pobudką morderstwa?... Dla ludzi, którzy teraz chodzili tu z latarkami elektrycznymi, świecąc w otwarte oczy trupa i rekonstruując przebieg zbrodni, rzecz była całkiem jasna. Uwodziciel chciał zabrać swoją ofiarę, wywieźć gdzieś na odludzie i tam zabić. Stawiała mu opór, więc zabił. Prawdopodobnie musiał ją usunąć, gdyż znała jego jakąś tajemnicę i groziła skandalem. Nieco dziwną okolicznością była wielka ilość śladów, lecz to tłumaczyło się nadeptaniem rozmiękłego po deszczu gruntu przez ciekawych sąsiadów, co zaś dotyczyło zeznań staruszków, że słyszeli na pewno więcej, niż cztery strzały, bo najpierw z pięć, a potem znowu pięć czy sześć - należało położyć to na karb zwykłej w takich razach omyłki naocznych świadków. Strzałów było cztery, to jest tyle, ile nabojów brakuje w porzuconej przez zabójcę broni. Tak logicznie rozumował sędzia śledczy, komisarz, lekarz, policjanci i stłoczeni pod parkanem gapie. Lecz inaczej myślała Alicja Horn. Bynajmniej nie wypowiadała swego poglądu. Nigdy, a szczególnie teraz nie uważała za stosowne dzielić się swymi koncepcjami z innymi przed odpowiednim czasem. Jednak dłużej wypytywała gospodarzy o przebieg wypadków, dłużej przeglądała resztki spalonych przez denatkę papierów w małym, blaszanym piecyku na facjatce, staranniej przyglądała się śladom nóg na ścieżce, niż inni. Robiła to zaś dlatego, że wiedziała, iż właściciel auta nie mógł popełnić tej zbrodni, gdyż był nim Bohdan Drucki, którego znała do dna. Ponieważ zaś takimi oczami przyglądała się sprawie, inne rzeczy spostrzegła niż tamci. Więc, po co Drucki porzuciłby rewolwer, po co widywał się z dziewczyną od pewnego czasu tu, na oczach ludzi, po co denatka pisała listy do jakiegoś "Najukochańszego" na Pomorze, listy, które jej poczta zwracała jako nieprzyjęte przez adresata, dlaczego, mając takiego kochanka jak Drucki, błagała o miłość kogoś innego?... Dlaczego on ją zabił? Dlaczego słyszano więcej niż cztery strzały, dlaczego w ogóle strzelał, mógł ją zabić bez hałasu, a jeżeli strzelał, to czemu z dużej odległości?... Niewątpliwie wiele dobitnych poszlak wskazywało na niego, jako na sprawcę zbrodni, lecz Alicja Horn była pewna, że on nim nie jest. Tymczasem naczelnik Urzędu Śledczego już działał. Nazajutrz o dziesiątej rano doniesiono Alicji, że auto należało do właściciela dancingu "Argentyna", Jana Winklera, który niedawno oskarżony był o handel narkotykami, lecz został uniewinniony. Obecnie ukrywa się, lecz jego mieszkanie jest pod obserwacją, a aparaty telefoniczne w dancingu i w jego mieszkaniu zostały włączone do podsłuchu. Winkler z całą pewnością nie zdołał uciec z miasta, gdyż rogatki nie przepuściły jego samochodu. Da się ptaszka łatwo wywabić z ukrycia, gdyż po przeczytaniu popołudniowych dzienników dowie się, że śledztwo stwierdziło samobójstwo Cieplikówny po sprzeczce z narzeczonym, szoferem prywatnego auta o nieznanym numerze marki "Chester". Doświadczony naczelnik Urzędu Śledczego nie mylił się. Wabik poskutkował natychmiast. Wieczorem o godzinie dziesiątej Jan Winkler, właściciel dancingu "Argentyna" został ujęty przez sześciu agentów tajnej policji w chwili, gdy wchodził do bramy kamienicy przy alei Szucha. Natychmiast przewieziony na Daniłowiczowską, został poddany przesłuchaniu. Prokuratorka Alicja Horn siedziała w sąsiednim pokoju, skąd mogła dokładnie słyszeć wszystkie pytania, zadawane aresztowanemu i wszystkie jego odpowiedzi. Nie przyznawał się. Twierdził, że owszem, znał zmarłą, że bywał u niej, że wczoraj wieczorem zajechał po nią, lecz w chwili, gdy z nią rozmawiał, z krzaków przed ławką padły strzały i kilku nieznanych mu ludzi rzuciło się nań, wybijając mu z ręki rewolwer, z którego wystrzelił czterokrotnie do napastników. Kim oni byli, nie umiał objaśnić, dlaczego nań napadli, nie miał pojęcia. Czy wiedział, że Cieplikówna była w ciąży?... Tak, wiedział. Czy od dawna z nią żył?... Wcale nie, nigdy nie była jego kochanką. Aha! Więc czyją?... Jakiegoś fryzjera, u którego pracowała, zanim zwinął swój zakład i wyjechał na Pomorze. A dokądże to wybierał się pan Winkler z tą dziewczyną?... Po dłuższej pauzie odpowiedział. Zamierzał zabrać ją do siebie.Ciężarną kobietę do siebie? Kręci pan, panie Winkler, a radzę panu pamiętać, że może pójdzie pan pod Sąd Doraźny! No, odprowadzę teraz pana do celi i proszę się dobrze do jutra namyśleć, czy nie lepiej szczerze przyznać się do wszystkiego! - Może się pan nie trudzić ponownym badaniem - spokojnie odpowiedział aresztowany - zeznałem wszystko, co miałem do zeznania. A rady i nauki schowaj pan dla siebie. Po rozmowie z naczelnikiem i z sędzią śledczym, których pewność co do winy aresztowanego jeszcze bardziej się ugruntowała, Alicja oświadczyła im, że istotnie zakwalifikowała tę sprawę jako podlegającą kompetencji Sądu Doraźnego, a zatem prosi o przyśpieszenie śledztwa w ten sposób, by już jutro po południu akta zostały przekazane prokuraturze. W chwilę później jechała na Grochów. Nie tylko znajomość Druckiego, lecz także instynkt urodzonego kryminologa mówił jej, że Drucki nie zabił Cieplikówny, że chociaż nie zna, a prawdopodobnie nie chce wydać faktycznych winowajców, niemniej ci istnieli. A jeżeli istnieli i strzelali zza krzaków, w krzakach muszą znajdować się gilzy tego samego kalibru, co i kula wyjęta z ciała zabitej, to jasne. Ponieważ wszystkie cztery gilzy wystrzelone przez Druckiego znaleziono w pobliżu porzuconego przezeń browninga, obecność w krzakach jeszcze kilku gilz tegoż kalibru, lecz oczywiście nie z browninga Druckiego, stanowiłoby obalenie całej koncepcji śledztwa i powód do niezastosowania trybu doraźnego. Na razie dawałoby to efektywną różnicę między karą śmierci a kilkoma latami więzienia lub nawet całkowitym uniewinnieniem. Alicja wiedziała, że już jutro rano, po ponownym szczegółowym przesłuchaniu Druckiego, śledztwo może zainteresować się terenem pod krzakami. Dlatego sama postanowiła zrobić to wcześniej... Zatrzymała taksówkę przed domkiem, w którym światła były pogaszone. Furtkę zastała otwartą. Oświetlając sobie drogę latarką, odnalazła bez trudu miejsce, w którym wczoraj leżały zwłoki. Zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód, rozchyliła gałęzie i badając grunt centymetr po centymetrze, a jednocześnie starając się nie zostawić swoich śladów, posuwała się z wolna. Ziemia była tu wyraźnie wydeptana, a na niej leżały rozrzucone trzy mosiężne gilzy. Alicja wyjęła z torebki chusteczkę, zebrała je z zachowaniem wszelkich ostrożności i zamknąwszy schowała do torebki. Drucki mówił prawdę. Mówił prawdę, lecz teraz już nie mógł jej udowodnić. Alicja Horn nie zasnęła przez całą noc. Miała go teraz w swoim ręku. Tamci zbyt lekceważyli zeznania Druckiego, by zechcieli badać krzaki jaśminu. Zatem będzie mogła po otrzymaniu akt zażądać uzupełnienia tej luki śledztwa, będzie miała czas odwieźć łuski browninga na miejsce, lub też po prostu wyrzucić je do śmietnika. Tak, miała go teraz w swoim ręku. I potrafi to wykorzystać... Kto mógł strzelać do Cieplikówny? Komu zależało na jej śmierci? Oczywiście, Drucki wie to dobrze, lecz z jakichś powodów nie chce mówić. Możliwe, Bohdan zawsze miewał skomplikowane historie z kobietami. Ale tutaj?... Sekcja zwłok wykazała, że Cieplikówna była w piątym miesiącu. Zatem i tu Drucki mówił prawdę, nie mógł być ojcem tego dziecka, bawił wówczas nad morzem. Cóż go jednak trzymało przy tej dziewczynie?... Obejrzała starannie łuski, otworzyła biurko, boczną skrytkę, by złożyć w niej ten cenny dowód rzeczowy. Leżały tam tylko notatki dotyczące zniknięcia Julki. Machinalnie wzięła je do rąk zaczęła przeglądać. Pokwitowanie Bufałowej na tysiąc złotych, wywiad o samochodzie Nr 76032 W., należącym do profesora Brunickiego, który skupuje ciężarne dziewczęta... Nagle Alicja odłożyła notatki i drgnęła: - Cieplikówna była w ciąży!...Drucki przyjaźnił się z Brunickim!... - Aaaa... więc tak?... Więc mógł go profesor wtajemniczyć i w to, że ma u siebie Julkę, lub że ją miał, póki jeszcze... żyła. Więc Bohdan zajmował się dostawą żywego towaru do naukowej mordowni Brunickiego... Sprawa stawała się coraz bardziej skomplikowana. Więcej! Niebezpieczna dla samej Alicji. Użyła całej siły woli, by zmusić się do ścisłego i spokojnego myślenia. Jedno wiedziała: jeżeli Drucki jest poinformowany o losie Julki, Alicja jest zgubiona. On nie da się przekupić nawet za cenę własnej wolności. Pod nogami Alicji załamywał się grunt... Lecz nie należała ona do natur, umiejących rezygnować. Toteż rezultatem bezsennie spędzonej nocy był ścisły plan działania. Przede wszystkim za wszelką cenę należało usunąć możliwość wciągnięcia Brunickiego w sprawę zabójstwa na Grochowie. Oprócz drogi wpłynięcia w tym kierunku na Druckiego, drogi zupełnie niewątpliwej, istniała znacznie poważniejsza: uzyskanie zakazu z góry, z Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości. O ósmej rano pełniąca obowiązki prokuratora Sądu Okręgowego Alicja Horn zgłosiła telefoniczną prośbę o audiencję, a o dziesiątej była przyjęta przez pana ministra. Przedstawiła rzecz krótko: istnieją poszlaki, że w związku z pewnym mało ważnym procesem pewni szantażyści zamierzają skompromitować jednego z luminarzy naszej nauki, profesora Karola Brunickiego, który właśnie rozsławił imię naszego kraju na świat swoimi wiekopomnymi odkryciami, o których pisze z entuzjazmem prasa Europy i Ameryki, do kompromitacji, której nie można dopuścić, gdyż już dziś równałaby się ona kompromitacji całej Polski. Chodzi zaś, właściwie mówiąc, o drobiazg. Otóż profesor posiada w swym domu tajną klinikę, w której przeprowadza naukowe doświadczenia, teoretycznie nie dozwolone przez prawo. Prokuratura w drodze poufnej stwierdziła, że w doświadczeniach tych nie ma nic zdrożnego, a przynajmniej nie ma nic wykraczającego poza ramy drobnego przestępstwa. Jednak przy obecnej olbrzymiej sławie profesora Brunickiego ujawnienie tych rzeczy nabrałoby kolosalnego rozgłosu i stało się światowym skandalem. Otóż, czy pan minister nie uważa, że należy temu zapobiec drogą wykluczenia możności wmieszania osoby profesora do jakiegokolwiek jawnego procesu? Pan minister nie tylko to właśnie uważał, lecz nawet serdecznie podziękował podprokuratorowi Alicji Horn za tak mądrą przezorność i za tak państwowo twórcze ustosunkowanie się do zagadnienia. Jednocześnie wydał jej odręczne pismo usuwające ewentualność kompromitacji uczonego. Natomiast prosił ją, by drogą poufną, zaraz po powrocie profesora do kraju, zażądała odeń natychmiastowej likwidacji tajnej kliniki. Wprost z ministerstwa Alicja udała się do Urzędu Śledczego, by w razie wykrycia nici łączących oskarżonego z Brunickim natychmiast przeciąć je na podstawie decyzji ministra. Okazało się to jednak całkowicie zbędne. Alicji pokazano protokoły ostatnich zeznań Jana Winklera. Nie różniły się one od poprzednich. Ten szaleniec wprost nie miał pojęcia, że sam zaciąga na własnej szyi stryczek, nawet nie próbując ratować się przez wskazanie istotnych winowajców, nawet przez wyjaśnienie swojej roli w znajomości z "żywym towarem" dla Brunickiego. Alicja przelotnie zapytała, czy nie badano terenu zabójstwa po raz drugi, a otrzymawszy zapewnienie, że byłoby to bezcelowe, pojechała do Sądu. Przeglądając dzienniki znalazła sążniste artykuły o nowych sukcesach wielkiego uczonego polskiego w Londyńskiej Akademii Królewskiej i nie mniej sążniste sprawozdania z przebiegu śledztwa w sprawie mordu na Grochowie. Wszystkie dzienniki przynosiły wiadomość o tym, że zabójca sądzony będzie w trybie doraźnym i że oskarżać go będzie, jak podało jedno z pism sensacyjnych, "anioł śmierci" naszych sądów, podprokurator Alicja Horn... Postępowanie miało bieg szybki i prawidłowy. Przed wieczorem sprawa Jana Winklera została przekazana urzędowi prokuratorskiemu i w myśl decyzji tegoż aresztowany został przewieziony do więzienia na Pawiaku i osadzony w osobnej celi, przy czym władze więzienne otrzymały zawiadomienie, że o godzinie dziewiątej rano p.o. prokuratora pani Alicja Horn przybędzie celem osobistego przesłuchania oskarżonego. I drugą bezsenną noc spędziła Alicja na rozmyślaniach. Żadnej swej mowy nie przygotowywała nigdy z taką drobiazgowością, z jaką teraz obmyślała jutrzejszą rozmowę z Bohdanem Druckim, z człowiekiem, którego życiem mogła rozporządzić tak, jak tylko zapragnie. Chodziła po pokoju i zaklinała go najczulszymi słowami, groziła mu najstraszniejszymi groźbami, błagała go, by on, co tak kocha życie, skoro ma je stracić, niech je ofiaruje jej! Ona zgodzi się na wszystko, będzie najposłuszniejszą z żon, będzie jego niewolnicą, nie stanie mu nigdy na drodze do jego fantazji czy przelotnych miłostek, byle zgodził się zostać z nią na zawsze... Uratuje jego życie, lecz chce mieć do tego życia bodaj małe, bodaj tylko formalne prawo... Czyż może on tę ofiarę odrzucić, czy zdobędzie się na odepchnięcie jej, gdy mogąc przyjść ze słowami rozkazodawcy na ustach, stanie przed nim z błaganiem o łaskę?...Nie, nie może jej odtrącić, nie potrafi!... Tak myślała Alicja Horn. Tak myślała do chwili, kiedy otworzono drzwi gabinetu naczelnika więzienia i na progu stanął oskarżony, eskortowany przez dozorcę. Ten ostatni na skinienie ręki odpowiedział ukłonem i znikł. Zostali sami. Był blady i miał usta zacięte, a w oczach spokój i obojętność. Nie zrobił jednego gestu, który wskazywałby na wzruszenie z powodu niespodziewanego dlań spotkania, w jakże nowych rolach. Bez słowa usiadł na wskazanym mu krześle. Zaczęła mówić. Cicho, spokojnie, bardzo spokojnie, chociaż chciałaby krzyczeć. Mówiła najpierw o zabójstwie. wszystko przemawiało przeciwko niemu. Bardzo źle robi, że nie chce wyjaśnić, kogo podejrzewa o napad, że nie mówi, dlaczego zamierzał zabrać Cieplikównę. Czy nie stało się to w jakimkolwiek związku - zapytała niespodziewanie - z osobą profesora Brunickiego? Żaden muskuł nie drgnął na jego twarzy, jednak ze spojrzenia, którym prześliznął się po jej oczach poznała, że nie omyliła się. - Cóż mógłby mieć Brunicki do moich prywatnych spraw, Al, po co w ogóle tu przyszłaś? Wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia, powiedziałem już tamtym. A my sobie nie mamy już nic do zakomunikowania. Jeżeli będziesz mnie oskarżała w sądzie, wierz mi, mogę być uznany za morderstwo, ale nie będę uznany za niedżentelmena. - Jak mam to rozumieć, Boh? - O, to proste. Nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby cię zdyskwalifikować, jako prokuratora i jako kobietę. Jeżeli przyszłaś tu po to, wracaj spokojnie i spełniaj swą powinność bez obawy. - Ja nie po to tu przyszłam, Boh, nie po to... Takich zapewnień nie potrzebujesz mi dawać. Wiedziałam to sama... Przyszłam, żeby cię ratować. Spojrzał na nią i wzruszył ramionami: - Bardzo łaskawie z twojej strony. Jeżeli ja ze swojej nie będę musiał zmieniać zeznań, a ty pomimo to możesz mnie wyciągnąć z tej historii, w której nie zawiniłem... Będę ci szczerze zobowiązany. - Boh... Grozi ci kara śmierci!!! - I ja tak myślę - powiedział po chwili zastanowienia - w wypadku niedania wiary moim zeznaniom, prawdopodobnie tak. No, a jakiejże żądasz zapłaty za swoją pomoc, moja piękna Al? - Ty mnie nienawidzisz, Boh! - Bynajmniej - potrząsnął głową - jestem o tyle uboższy od wielu bliźnich, że w swoim repertuarze nie posiadam takiego uczucia w ogóle. Gdy zaś chodzi o ciebie, Al, był czas, kiedy przypuszczałem, że cię kocham. Tak... tak... I szkoda, szkoda, że nie mogę cię nawet lubić. Nie mogę cię lubić po tym, co zrobiłaś z Julką... To przesądziło sprawę... Alicja zbladła i wyszeptała: - Co ja z nią zrobiłam?... - Postąpiłaś, daruj, brudno, moim zdaniem, bardzo brudno, wyzyskując swoją przewagę zmusiłaś ją do wyjazdu... To mi do reszty zepsuło ciebie... Lecz dajmy spokój sentymentalnym wspomnieniom. Możesz mnie ratować, lecz z twego tonu wnioskuję, że pod jakimiś warunkami. Więc słucham. - Ja ciebie kocham, Boh... Ja ciebie kocham do szaleństwa, kocham miłością, o jakiej nie mogą mieć wyobrażenia inne kobiety, którym pozwalasz zajmować miejsce w twoim życiu... Boh!... wróć do mnie... Widzisz, ja nie potrafię żyć z myślą, że mi nawet patrzeć na ciebie nie wolno...wróć do mnie!...Niczego od ciebie nie żądam, żadnych praw nie będę do ciebie rościła, pozwól mi tylko być przy tobie!... - Droga Al, mam to rozumieć w ten sposób: ty mnie uratujesz, a ja w zamian mam zostać twoim kochankiem?... Nie, Al, posądzałem cię o bardziej pochlebny pogląd na moją osobę. Nie chcę cię obrażać i dlatego s byśmy przerwali tę rozmowę. Każ mnie odprowadzić do celi. Alicja chwyciła go za rękę. Bezładne, nieprzytomne słowa skamlały w jej ustach. W szeroko otwartych źrenicach paliło się przerażenie... Cofa wszystko, co powiedziała, wyrzeka się wszystkiego, nie stawia żadnych warunków, błaga tylko o litość, ona nie potraf żyć bez niego, i stokroć woli śmierć, śmierć i jego, i swoją... Uratuje go i tak, a on później postąpi, jak zechce sam. Drucki łagodnie położył dłoń na jej ręce: spokoju, przede wszystkim spokoju i więcej panowania nad nerwami. A poza tym, niech zrozumie, że przyjęcie pomocy od niej już samo przez się stwarzałoby dla niego zobowiązanie moralne, narzucałoby mu dług, jakiego nie mógłby spłacić bez pogardy dla samego siebie, byłoby dla niego niewolą gorszą od każdej innej. Przecież ona musi zrozumieć, że on nie może przyjąć od niej czegoś, co już z samych warunków, w jakich się obecnie znalazł, byłoby dlań najnieznośniejszym ciężarem. Między nimi wszystko zostało skończone, wzajemne rachunki pokwitowane i trzeba umieć na to spojrzeć. Stopniowo odzyskiwała równowagę. Chwilę milczała z opuszczoną głową, a gdy ją podniosła, powiedziała cicho, lecz dobitnie: - Masz rację, Boh, do widzenia... Rozumiem, że nie chcesz przyjąć mojej ofiary, lecz wiedz, że ja na inną zdobyć się nie potrafię. Żegnaj, Boh. Nacisnęła guzik dzwonka i suchymi jak szkło oczyma patrzyła na okute drzwi zamykające się za nim. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn